


Darling, Move Over

by Missy



Category: Re-Animator (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Comes Back Right, Friendly Zombies, Infidelity, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 09:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Meg's survival means that Herbert has to vacate the room he's been sharing with Dan, but Herbert has never been good at sharing.





	Darling, Move Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HerbertBest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/gifts).

“I am not going to move into the basement with my experiments simply to please you and Megan.”

Herbert might well have stomped his foot in reaction. After the disaster at Miskatonic they’d planned on fleeing the country, but the revival of Meg and the importance of the reagent to the school’s developing cryogenic studies lab (a generous gift of the state now that Herbert had at least partially uncovered the key to the secret of eternal life) had persuaded them to stay. 

“Herbert, it’s technically your fault she’s alive,” Dan said.

“Thank you,” Meg replied. She still looked a little pale from the reagent injection he’d given her, but she was strong enough to stay on her feet and keep staring at him with a defiant expression. 

Herbert stared right back.

“I’ve made a perfectly comfortable place for myself with you and Rufus,” he said. “I’m afraid I won’t be moved for any price or at any time.”

“You spend most of your time sleeping with that cat,” said Dan. “You’ve been cuddling with it more than me.”

The revelation of his developing relationship with Daniel didn’t seem to bother Meg. Perhaps she was more observant than she looked, Herbert thought. “How do you expect me to cuddle, Daniel? I’m not a sleeper, Megan has feet carved from ice blocks…”

“My feet aren’t that cold,” Meg protested. “Why don’t we just share the bed together?”

Herbert made an appalled sound. “I don’t enjoy intervening in your relationship. I don’t enjoy being the wall between your bony knees and her snoring lips…”

“You’re being a hair melodramatic,” observed Dan.

“Slightly,” said Meg. “And you have been sleeping with my boyfriend while tinkering with my horrible zombie cat. You owe me.”

“I gave you life!”

“And now you’re going to pay for it,” she said serenely. 

Herbert glowered. She pecked him on the cheek, and he had to force himself to keep an angry attitude.


End file.
